User talk:SCP-Deadlock
Idid not get what you were trying to say on your commnet on the green steve page I was being sarcastic. SCP-Deadlock (talk) 17:00, February 23, 2016 (UTC) First of all, Your geometry dash level looks fun and frustrating. Second, The Enforcer was already taken. Third, I'm new to the wiki so i thought he copied you. Fourth, I read the thing wrong so i mistook you for miko (and i mistook you for themaster) anyways... Cheers! The Enforzer (talk) 07:52, April 19, 2016 (UTC)The Enforzer hay you know how you said that if green steve was longer and more detailed you would like it? i made it longer i hope you like. if you do it would meen a lot to chicken45 he loves that story and its like the the world is hating on it so the green steve arguments are a thing of the past hopefully so. so whats do you think is the scarist thing ever? you have the most bagens on the hole wiki pretty good I am a new user from a larger wiki, and I think this wiki should be built up with proper ranks. If you're in charge currently, we should get wikia staff for admins! I'm not really in charge, but yeah, we need admins :) SCP-Deadlock (talk) 05:35, May 18, 2016 (UTC) you shuld be admin but i think you should make chicken45 your second admin say this was a town not a wiki you would be maior and chicken45 would be police chief or sheriff as they say in his country I guess he's from America then. SCP-Deadlock (talk) 16:01, May 18, 2016 (UTC) yep chicken45 i wanna join the rebellion We must overthrow LifeUpStudios and build a wall between him and us! And he will pay for it. Where there is fire, there is smoke. And in that smoke, from this day forward, my people will crouch, and conspire, and plot, and plan for the inevitable day of Man's downfall. The day when he finally and self-destructively turns his weapons against his own kind. The day of the writing in the sky, when your cities lie buried under radioactive rubble! When the sea is a dead sea, and the land is a wasteland out of which I will lead my people from their captivity! And we shall build our own cities, in which there will be no place for humans except to serve our ends! And we shall found our own armies, our own religion, our own dynasty! And that day is upon you NOW! "When there is no guidance the people fall, But in abundance of counselors there is victory." -Proverbs, 16:12 SCP-Deadlock (talk) 13:55, May 22, 2016 (UTC) But now... now we will put away our hatred. Now we will put down our weapons. We have passed through the night of the fires, and those who were our masters are now our servants. And we, who are not human, can afford to be humane. Destiny is the will of God, and if it is Man’s destiny to be dominated, it is God’s will that he be dominated with compassion, and understanding. So, cast out your vengeance. Tonight, we have seen the birth of the Planet of the chickens! Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:49, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Can you delete this section from the home page we gotta change talk pages to message walls -chicken Note for the constantly returning "Skeleton and Q-16" ok SCP-Deadlock (talk) 06:20, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Can admins restore deleted pages -skeleton Y